


Katy and Lammy go on a Wholesome Adventure (The SFW Personal Canon)

by PurpleDrank



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: 2Dimensional Lovers in a 2D world, Cannon, Chastity, F/F, FUCK, Gay, Nightmares, Nudity, Rewrite, Semi-Wholesome, This is DUMB, all my works are cannon to eachother, im writing fucking fan fiction for a living, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: Okay so I’m editing an NSFW story that I wrote and making it canonical to the GRAND STORY that I am making. I am making it a hell of a lot more wholesome and SFW than it ever was. Although sex is mentioned it never actually occurs. And if it does, it is not in descriptive detail as it was before. I can not express this enough...EVERYTHING I WRITE IS CONNECTED IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER...N-Joy
Relationships: Katy/Lammy
Kudos: 4





	1. Confessions

It was a soft, gentle night, in the little town of PaRappa Town. The gentle breeze swept the streets, creating that pleasant howl that these kind town folks have enjoyed for so many many years. The wind chimes sent their peaceful melodies into the ears of the sleeping residents. When suddenly.....

TING! TING! TING!

That was the sound of a kick-ass drummer crashing her cymbals to kick start a crazy beat. Then.....

WOW CHICKA WOW WOW!!!!!!!

The sound of the very ear grabbing scream of an electric guitar. It screeches like a siren as it wakes up the entire neighborhood from their peaceful slumber. Then finally.....

BOOM!!!!!

The violent roar of a bass guitar as it shakes the earth with its beat.

This uproariously loud rock music can only mean one thing...

“WE ARE MIIIIILKCAAAAAN!!!!!”

It was the sound of the semi-popular, yet still in-your-face-motivational band MilkCan probably  the most upbeat rock band you will probably hear in your unbelievably bland lives. The members comprised of:

Ma-San, who’s the inaudible yet understandable drummer (you have to listen to her for a while to understand her), Katy Kat, who’s the upbeat, confident, lead singer and bass guitarist, and last but not least, Lammy Lamb, the timidly courageous main guitarist of the group. The three of them were all rocking out in the garage of Ma-San’s house (technically she still lived with her parents until she has enough cash to rent an apartment) jamming on until practice was over. When all of everybody’s equipment was packed up, Katy then breathed deeply and somewhat overdramatically exhaled before she spoke.

“Whoa! That was great guys!” she said with compassion to her band mates. 

“Really? I thought I sounded kinda shitty,” blurted Ma-san.

"It wasn't that bad," Lammy stated. Ma-san rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.”

Suddenly Lammy glanced at her wristwatch and then immediately glanced at it a second time, this time with a face of shock. “Oh fudge! It’s 8:50! I gotta go guys, I gotta call the rent collector!”

Lammy waved goodbye and started to run back to her apartment.

Katy turned around to grab her things but noticed Lammy’s guitar case on the floor. Lammy must’ve forgotten it she thought as she picked it up and started running after her.

“LAMMY!” Katy screamed. Noticing this, Lammy stopped and turned around. “Huh?”

“You forgot your guita-"

CRASH!

Suddenly, Lammy and Katy collided together, knocking Lammy on the ground and Katy on top of her. Their hands (by coincidence) were now intertwined, and their faces were inches away from each other. They both look each other in the eyes with Lammy and Katy both blushing furiously. Not knowing what to do, Katy lightly chuckled, soon it evolved in to laughter as they untangle their hands. Lammy also joins her in this hysterical laughter. Katy hands the guitar back to Lammy.

“Sorry about that, I am a klutz.”

“You’re The klutz!? As if! Look at me! I was late for our first concert!”

“We all were silly!” 

As soon as the laughter simmered down, Lammy ran back to her apartment while Katy reminisced about all the fun times she and Lammy have had with each other. Katy always had somewhat of a crush on the girl. Ever since they met in kindergarten, they have always had a strong bond together. When their first year of college started, it was then when Katy wanted to be more than just friends with her best friend in the whole wide world.

Katy wanted to ask her out so badly, but to do that she needed advice from someone. However, she needed to reveal her thoughts to that someone. Katy mustered all the courage she had and decided to come out.

“Hey Ma-San!” Katy yelled.

“I’m right here.” Ma-San said brashly, appearing next to Katy.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.” She paused, “It’s about Lammy.”

“Go on.”

“Remember that one party when I told everyone that I was bi?” Ma-San nods in agreement as Katy looks around for watching bystanders. “Weeeeeeell I’m crushing on Lammy.” 

Ma-San’s beady little eyes started to fill with tears, trying to make a straight face while dropping on the floor. Then Ma-San exploded with laughter.

“ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU CONFESSED THAT!” She yelled out rolling on the ground like it was the funniest thing she’s ever heard in her life.

Katy then became sour and was about to walk home. 

“Dammit, Ma!”

“Katy I’m joking. I don’t care if you like her or not.”

Ma-San began toning the laughs down.

“Why not call her and ask if you two can spend tomorrow together, then confess then?” 

Katy stopped. “That’s an awesome idea!”. Despite being excited about the plan, Katy didn’t know how to approach her crush with this.

Meanwhile, in her small, cozy apartment,

Lammy had just finished paying her rent and was about to go to sleep. That was until Katy started texting her.

Katy: yo Lammy I’m off work this weekend

Me: that’s cool

Katy: I was thinking if u wanted hang out tomorrow maybe we can go see a movie and go to the mall or whatevz u want

Me: really?! Yeah I’ll come

Katy: Yay X3 pick u up at ten

Me: k

Katy: u wanna spend the night at my place afterwards

Me: Yeah I’d love too :)

Katy: Yay!!!!!!! X3

Back at Katy’s apartment, the blue cat was ecstatic, but she was worried. Worried about her reaction when she finds out that her best friend has a crush on her. But alas, she will know for sure tomorrow night.

The next morning Katy and Lammy both arrived at the movie theater. Unlike Lammy, Katy had a car and could drive while the former had to walk. When Katy saw Lammy, she noticed something. Lammy was looking down at the ground; she was anxious. But as Katy parked her car and ran up to her, Lammy was now beaming with glee as she saw her best friend.

“Katy!”

“Lammy!”

They both exclaimed as they embraced in a hug. “I’m so glad you made it.” Katy said while still hugging Lammy. 

“Yeah, for once I’m not late.” They both started giggling. Katy ceased the hug. “Well, the movie starts in a few minutes so lets grab some popcorn and go.” Lammy nodded in agreement and followed her into the theater.

The girls went to see a remake of the grand and original action film, “Jet Baby” which unfortunately was “a pretty shitty remake that had nothing remotely similar to the original source.” according to Katy.

Lammy however, was astonished by the graphics and pisspoor acting. Lammy was so interested in the movie, that she already finished with her popcorn in the first 3 minutes. Katy leaned over and whispered to Lammy.

“How much you wanna bet Joe Chin directed this garbage.” Lammy chuckled lightly, but still focused on the movie. Then eventually, she asked Katy for some of her popcorn. Being the generous person she is, she decided to both share the popcorn.

But that’s when something odd (and cliché) happened to them. Both girls were reaching into the popcorn at the same time and both held their hands. They both noticed this and quickly apologized to each other. Katy personally, however, didn’t want to stop that interaction.

Once the credits rolled, Katy noticed something about them.

“Directed by Joe Chin”

“I fucking knew it!” Katy yelled, accidentally knocking over her drink on to Lammy’s shirt. Lammy was immediately freaking out about it, much to Katy’s dismay.

“Oh my god Lammy I’m so sorry! Here, let me clean it off for you.” Katy grabbed some paper towels and tried to wipe the Pepsi off Lammy’s chest. Realizing that was probably just an excuse to touch her crushes breasts, Katy immediately stopped what she was doing and gave the towels to Lammy. The look on Lammy’s face only prompted the tense feeling in the air even more. Lammy was fumbling and worrying about being soaked in public. 

“K-K-Katy!?” Lammy panicked. “I’m not wearing a bra” she whispered. This caused both girls to blush even harder. Katy grabbed Lammy by the hand and ran all the way back to her car. As soon as they closed the doors, she noticed Lammy having a panic attack. 

“Lammy, it’s okay. I’m right here. Everything is gonna be okay. Katy looked into the lamb’s twinkling eyes as they hugged each other.

“Cmon Lammy, I’ve got a towel in the back you can dry off with.” The girls paused for a second. As soon as Lammy calmed down, Katy suggested an idea. Hey! How about we go to the mall! I was thinking we could buy some clothes for each other.”

Lammy’s anxiety almost magically disappeared as a feeling of sanctuary filled her mind. Delighted with each other’s company, Katy grabbed the towel as Lammy took off her shirt. She began drying herself off while facing away from Katy, making sure she doesn’t see her breasts. Lammy decided that it was a good idea to wring her shirt out the car window. Katy had to disregard being the “perverted skank” she called herself and tried not to look at her best friend topless. She turned around to look at something outside to distract her with. But looking at the car mirror caused her to catch a glimpse of Lammy’s boobs. Katy took the initiative to close her eyes until Lammy was done.

The girls went to the mall and checked out the clothing stores they had there.

They both found clothes they liked and were planning to go to the changing rooms, but when they got to the clerk, she informed them they would have to share one due to amount of space and the booming amount of customers that were there. Despite both girls having barely any reaction, (besides Katy being terrified that she probably has a chance of seeing Lammy naked) they both went to the dressing room with no hesitation.

As Katy changed back into her normal outfit after trying out her new one, she tried to ignore Lammy trying to change into a new pair of jeans. 

“Hey...um...Katy?”

Making sure Lammy had clothes on, Katy faced her best friend.

“Yeah?”

Lammy sat down and sighed. “I just want to thank you so much for inviting me to hang with you. We don’t really do this as much as we used to. I really miss this....

...I love you, Katy.”

Katy stopped..."What?”

“I mean platonically! I love you as in your my best friend and...um...I never want to see you go. Honestly, I have no idea how I would live without you being there by my side.” Katy smiled. 

“Well, in that case, I love you too.” The grinning Lammy was now fiddling her thumbs as Katy sat next to her. But, she was hesitant too. Lammy was always nervous, even back in when they were kids. She would worry if a storm would show up and ruin her time on the playground, or worried about the way she dressed on holidays. This trait would stick to her adult life. She always paid rent and studied for her college classes, but she still freaks out when a minor inconvenience happens. Katy was used to these traits of hers, and even embraced that as a part of her personality. However, there was something that always bugged her about Lammy, and it was something she wanted to ask her for a while.

“Is something wrong?” Lammy asked. Katy looked at her in concern. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

The lamb straightens her posture as she sat up. “Go ahead.”

“I really really don’t want to come off as rude when I ask this, but...Why is it that you’re always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Lik-Like...Jittery! You’re always get anxious about everything, and I don’t know why. I mean...I know WHY...but...” Katy tried to avoid a very sensitive subject for Lammy. 

“Whenever we hang out, whether it be in class or otherwise, you’re like this. But during practice, hell, even during our first big MilkCan concert last week, you’re the complete opposite. You’re so confident, happy, and dare I say, cocky even.” Katy was putting her head down as Lammy scooted next to her. “It’s not bad at all, I’m just curious why that is.” Lammy wrapped her arm around the feline as she looked her in the eyes. 

“Katy...It’s a long story. But to simplify it a bit, remember my adoptive parents...and how-"

“Yes. Just thinking about them just makes me feel awful.” interrupted Katy. 

“Well...the first day I moved with my biological mom when I was six, it changed my life. She was so sweet and kind to me. She touched me much more differently than my other parents did...she touched my heart. Her house looked, felt, and smelled so much more comfortable than the old one, and she always stayed with me. She didn’t have to go to work for days on end or anything like that. She made me feel safer. So one night after dinner, she taught me how to play her acoustic guitar. It sounded so smooth, and her voice was so beautiful. It inspired me. Now every time I play the guitar it reminds me of my two favorite people in my life.”

Katy looked confused for a second. “Your TWO favorite people?” 

“My mom, and my best friend, who both taught me how to keep my head up during rough times.” Katy immediately started hugging Lammy. 

“Oh...Geez...um...”

“That means a lot to me, Lam. Thank you for being such an awesome friend.” Katy was about to tell her true feelings, but she didn’t. Lammy wrapped her arms over her shoulders for a while too. Both girls then got up as Lammy tried taking off her pants.

“Hey Katy, do these pants make my butt look big?” The surprised Katy quickly replied. 

“Oh no! They’re just skinny jeans.” (which they were)

Once they left the mall, it was nighttime when they were about to go to Katy’s apartment. 

“Today was fun.” said Lammy as she slouched down in the passenger seat of Katy’s car.

“Yeah it was.” Katy replied. Inside, however, Katy knew it was finally time to confess her feelings towards the girl. 

“Hey Lammy?”

“Yeah” Lammy replied.

“I want to discuss something with you.”

“What is it, Katy? Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m fine.” Katy breathed in heavily.

“Remember that party PJ had, you know, the one where I came out and told everyone I was bisexual?”

“Yeah what about it?”

“Welllll...... I have a crush on someone.” Lammy’s eyes shot wide open.

“R-REALLY?!? Who?! I won’t tell them, I promise.”

“That’s the thing...look, I’ve been thinking about what you said at the mall...and...Never mind.” Lammy frantically grew even more concerned about her friend.

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything. Katy...you’re my best friend.” 

At that moment, she grew unbelievably anxious, yet Katy couldn’t take it any longer...

“It’s you Lammy, I have a crush on you.” 

Upon hearing this, Lammy’s eyes shot wide open and dropped her jaw, her lips quivered as her whole body began shaking. Suddenly, her panic attack caused her to open the car door and briskly walk away into the mall parking lot.

Katy ran out and followed her, realizing that she had fucked up.

“Lammy!...Wait!...No!... I’m so sorry!” Katy began to cry. 

“Please don’t go! I’m sorry!” 

Lammy dropped on her knees and sobbed too. Katy caught up with her and buried her face in her palms. 

“Lammy...please don’t hate me. Lammy...

please, I-"

At that moment, much to her surprise, Lammy stood up and wrapped her arms around Katy’s waist, and pressed her delicate face against her chest.

“Katy...I don’t know what to say. Your caring, sweet, and just downright amazing. Why would you want a spastic, worthless, piece of garbage like me?” 

Katy, with tears flowing down her face, hugged Lammy, squeezing her, but Lammy didn’t mind. 

“Oh Lammy, don’t say that. You are the one who deserves praise. You’re thoughtful, funny, and you're a fucking awesome person. We’ve been friends ever since we were kids...I-I don’t want this to end, ever!”

“Me neither.”

“Lammy, I love you!”

“I love you too Katy!”

The girls stood there hugging each other for a few moments more. Katy coursed her fingers through her lover’s hair, even kissing the top of it from time to time. Lammy moves her arms underneath Katy’s arms and pressed her face against hers. After a while, Katy broke the silence. 

“Cmon Lammy, let's go to my place.” Lammy Looked up, still teary eyed.

“Yeah, I would love to.” They both then went into the car, still holding hands, waiting until they met their destination.

When they arrived at Katy’s apartment, both girls climbed into Katy’s twin sized bed and began snuggling under the blankets. 

“Hey Lammy, guess what?”

“What is it...baby?” Lammy giggles as she said those words, never thinking she’d say actually them. Katy puckered her lips and pressed them against Lammy’s, with the latter than becoming in total shock. 

“U-u-u-um K-Katy?!”

“Yes sweetheart?” Lammy then kissed her girlfriend’s lips multiple times with Katy enjoying each one.

“I know something even better that we can do.”

“What would that be...Mrs. Katy Kat?”

Katy then squeezed her mouth against Lammy’s and slowly moved her tongue around inside her. Lammy, despite being a little confused yet totally surprised, went along with it and joined her. Their tongues were dancing around near each other's esophaguses... (Gross). When they finally finished, Lammy whispered something special into Katy’s ears.

“This has been the greatest day of my life.”

“Mine too Lammy, mine too.” 

At last, they both fell asleep, resting in each other’s arms.


	2. Katy’s Roomate

When Katy came home from a long and strenuous day at work, she received a “wonderful” surprise. 

“WHAT!?!?!?! EVICTION NOTICE?!?!?!?!? HOW?!?!?!?!” 

Apparently she had been evicted from her apartment due to many many MANY noise complaints involving her musical talent. Where was she going to live? She needed to tell her mother about it; she wouldn’t be happy. While she began to pack her things grumbling about the ordeal, Lammy called. Katy’s ears perked up. Katy and Lammy have been dating for two weeks now, so she thought that it was the perfect time to be living with her bestie. It would also mean that the noise complaints would not be a huge issue since the landlord at Lammy’s apartment is a huge fan of Milkcan ever since their debut concert. So naturally, she answered the phone.

“Hellooooo?” The cat answered in her usual bubbly tone.

“Hi Katy I gotta ask you something.” 

“Yeah me too but my question’s not really that important.” Katy lied.

“Okay, Do you wanna stay the night at my place? That is if you don’t have plans or anything, I mean it’s only 5:30 so there’s plenty of time to make plans for yourself and-“ Lammy always dragged on the conversation whenever she felt anxious.

Katy, knowing completely about this trait of hers, began to interject with excitement. 

“What a coincidence!!! I was gonna ask the same thing! Ya know, ever since I got evicted from my apartment.” Just like that it slipped from her mouth like it was not a big deal. 

“It is a big deal!” said Lammy. “You got evicted! You probably need help packing! You need somewhere to li-“ Lammy stopped. The sudden realization just came to her.

“OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH!!!” Katy then squealed in a jubilantly.

“Lammy can I-“ 

“Live with me? Of course!”

“Groovy! I’ll bring all the essentials tonight and get the rest afterwards,” Katy said hurriedly. She then began to fill a box with some of her things like tooth brush and clothes, her music equipment, (including a black box filled with sexy costumes and other junk). 

It was around Lammy’s dinnertime, which consisted of the very “healthy” cup ramen and delivered pizza when Katy arrived. They greeted each other with a hug and a kiss, and went inside their new apartment. 

“So whatcha wanna do now, roomie.” Katy said jokingly. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Of course I would babe.” The two embraced in a kiss and began to snuggle on the couch together. 

“This is amazing.” yawned Lammy. Upon hearing this, Katy became happy. She was content with her Lammy, and was ready to spend the rest of her life with her. However, there is one special thing Katy wants to do with her. 

After the movie ended, Lammy stretched her arms out. 

“C’mon Katy, lets go to bed.” Katy perked up. 

“Yeah...actually...” She got very close to Lammy’s face and as Katy gazed into her eyes. “Can we do something first.” 

“Liiiike?”

“C’mere Lam Lam, I’ve got a surprise waiting for you.” Katy reached in her pocket and pulled out a small white box. When she gave it to Lammy, her hands were trembling. Her confidence dropped as soon as her girlfriend saw it. What if she doesn’t like it? she thought. What if she doesn’t even remember? What if she feels awkward that I’ve still had this after so long. Katy didn’t care anymore and gave the box to Lammy. When she opened the box, Lammy felt none of those things. In fact she began crying hysterically.

“Oh my...K-k-Katy y-you really-“ She instinctively hugged Katy so tightly as the tears were smudged on her clothes.

“I-I can’t believe that after all these years, *sniff* you still kept Gundam’s sword! She was referring to her stuffed panda’s tiny, plastic sword named after the anime her she and her mother used to watch when she was younger. Lammy gave it to Katy as a memento when she moved away when they were in kindergarten. In actuality however, Katy’s family actually just moved houses on a different block. Katy, being the overdramatic kindergartener she was, made it to be so much more devastating than it actually was. 

*Flashback* *Cue the Arthur dream music* 

The school bell rings. Playtime! A complete hour of fun! (for the kids of course not the teachers). In the middle of the childish chaos, a little blue kitten was crying. Crying because she’s moving away (to another house on in the same town). Then an even more little, orange, lamb began running to her friend’s aid.

“Whats wong Katy?” the girl asked?

“IIII’M MOVING!!” The little Lammy was then crying too when she heard the news. In their minds, Katy and Lammy were never going to see each other ever again. When they were on the bus, the two girls decided to give little mementos so they would never forget their best friend. Katy gave her her favorite bow while Lammy gave her plush’s tiny sword. They exchanged hugs for their (not) last goodbye. 

“Lammy, You wil’ awways be my bestest fwiend in the wowld.” 

Lammy started to cry. “I wiww, fowewwew and ewwew.” 

When school started back Monday, Lammy dropped everything when she saw Katy. They both squeezed each other upon the sight of their best friend’s not so sudden appearance. 

“Katy!!!!!” 

“Wammy!!!!!” 

*End of flashback* 

After reliving that memory once again, Katy began to cry alongside Lammy and went in for a hug.

“K-Katy I’m sorry, I lost the bow it’s i-i-i-it-“

“ Oh! I don’t care hun!” Katy began to weep harder. “You don’t need a stupid ribbon for me to know that you care about me.” Lammy stared into the leaking void known as Katy’s eyes, looking at her with the same emotions of joy. 

“I know-w.” 

“I love you my Lam-doodle.” Katy grinned all the while trying hold back the tears

“I love you too Katy.” The couple cuddled for what seemed like hours. The two were reminiscing about their childhood and the memories they had spent together. Katy looked at the clock. It was 11:00 PM, but before they went to bed, Katy wanted to do something extra with her little ewe. 

“Hey Lammy?” Katy said with a smug little grin on her face. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you wanna...oh, I don’t know...” Katy rested her arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “How about we go to bed?”

“Oh! Um... I really don’t want to be a bother or anything, I can probably sleep on the couch if necessar-“

“No, with me silly!” 

“Wh-what?!”

“C’mon Hun.”

Katy led Lammy to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. 

“What’s going on?” The lamb asked as her girlfriend slid her arms underneath Lammy’s. Katy connected her hands and bent over while still hugging Lammy. 

“I don’t know, maybe you could tell me?” Katy pressed her soft lips onto the sheep’s. Lammy joined in and held the cat’s hips as she felt her long tail swaying back and forth. The only time Lammy was ever thisconfident was when she either had her guitar, or when she was with one of her band members. That being said, Lammy nudged Katy onto the bed. She lied on her back and stretched her arms out expecting to be taken control by Lammy. But instead, The lamb curled on top of her as her head rested on Katy’s chest. 

“K-Katy, do you want to “jam” together?” Lammy smiled as she felt the cat purr. Katy turned around and perked her rear out for Lammy. She let her girlfriend put her hands on her ass as she motioned her to pull them down. Lammy reluctantly obliges and threw them across the room. Lammy was shaking; She didn’t know what to do in this situation. 

“If you feel uncomfortable at all, say...um...‘Seesaw’, and I’ll stop.” Katy reassured Lammy as the ladder blew her a kiss.

“Oh Lammy, just eat me.” Katy insisted as she swayed her hips back and forth all while smacking her pink panties. Lammy decided to also take off her clothes only leaving a white bra, and white underwear. She took the initiative and took off Katy’s shirt as well. Unlike Lammy, Katy wasn’t wearing a bra which caught Lammy completely off guard. 

“Kinky are we?” Katy laughed. She motioned Lammy closer and teased her with her exposed privates. Lammy was glad this was happening, but...this was a bit much for her.

“Seesaw!” Lammy cried

Katy immediately pulled up her underwear and sat up to her girlfriend’s aid. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She stopped and reviewed some of the things she had said. “Too much?”

Lammy nodded.

Katy rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. “Wow, I...got a bit carried away there didn’t I?”

Once again, she nodded. “Sorry Kat, I’m just not in the mood for...you know...sex.” Lammy sat down on the bed looking down at the floor. Katy pulled on a tank top and sat a few inches away from Lammy in embarrassment. “I’m...sorry about that...”

“About what?” Lammy asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.Katy was confused. “I took things WAY to far!” 

“You were just doing what I asked, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Katy wrapped her body in the blankets as she listened to Lammy.

“Lammy, all I wanted to do is to make quadruple sure that you were okay with this. It’s okay to change your mind ya know.” Katy giggled. “You actually got me a bit horny there.” Lammy grinned as Katy asked another question. “Why did you want to stop anyway? Were you weirded out or was it your first time or what?” Lammy calmly scratched the back of her ear. “Yeah, I’ve never done that before. I wanted it to be more calm since it was my first time...with a girl...”

Katy was confused. “You slept with someone before?!”

“It was in July I-It’s not relevant anymore! Katy burst into giggles,

“It’s...let’s see...Our first BIG concert was March 18th...and it’s April now...soooo...You were dating someone nine months ago?! And you never told me!? 

Lammy started to panic. “Oh, Katy please don’t be mad! I didn’t w-want to make a huge deal about it!”Lammy sat next to her on the bed as she rubbed Lammy’s shoulders. “It’s okay Lam, the past is in the past. Say...” Katy paused. 

“Who was this lucky guy anyway?” Lammy squinted her eyes as she let out a whimper. 

“...It was with Matt...”

“Matt”?! Katy was surprised, Lammy slept with their friend Matt at one point in time? 

“It was a one night stand.” said Lammy hurriedly. “We were hanging out at his house along with Sunny, and they got into an argument. Sunny left and Matt was so frustrated, he broke into tears.” Lammy paused. “Katy, can you promise not to tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. And if you do, can you tell the person you’re telling not to tel-“

“Hun, I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Katy calmly interrupted. Lammy took a deep breath. 

“Matt likes PaRappa.” Katy gasped. “No way! Is that why he was arguing with Sunny?” Lammy nodded while scratching the back of her head. “I helped calm him down and talked about my crush at the time to him. After a while, we got...intimate. And his parents were out of town so...you know...

Katy yawned. “Did it feel weird doing it with someone that young?” Lammy’s face became red in embarrassment. “We are two years apart! He was 17 and I was 18 back then; Don’t make it seem so weird!” The girls laughed for a while until Katy asked another question. “Who DID you have a crush on back then?” 

“Um...well...*sigh*...it was you, Katy.” Katy was flabbergasted. “Really?! That long ago?! Oh come here hun...”

Katy cuddled her arms around her lover as she began to doze off. Lammy blushed as she began to snuggly spoon her. It was in this position that made Lammy feel safe and sound from the world of stress. “Goodnight Lammy” Katy yawned. “Goodnight Katy.” Later that night, a storm had formed in PaRappa town. Katy and her little lamb however, were able to sleep through it. That is when Katy was then awoken by Lammy tossing and turning in her bed. When out of nowhere... 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” 

Katy’s eyes bolted open and looked at her girlfriend who was now crying. “Oh my god Lammy are you alright!?!?” Lammy then squeezed Katy for protection from god knows what Lammy had been through. Lammy was stuttering but still made it clear on what happened. I-i-i had a n-n-nightmare. I’m sorry if... ya know... i woke you up for something as stupid as-“ “Hun I don’t care. All I care about is you. Are you okay?” Lammy was shaking despite her claims of being calm. Katy hugged her. “Look Lammy, You wanna talk to me about it?” Lammy nodded. “In my dream, I was sitting in a chair in a nursery. Then everything was on fire! I heard the sounds of babies crying due to the heat. Because of this I ran to the roof and I climbed into a plane. But the only person on that plane was a clown holding a chainsaw. And the plane crashed into Hell and...and...!!!” Lammy was crying again. 

“Oh honey! That sounds terrible. But you know what Lamdoodle?” Lammy looked up. “I was just a dream. It’s okay now. You’re safe with me.” Katy softly wrapped her arms around her and began to sing. “No shedding tears, Goal is real near...(and so on...) “Lammy, I love you, don’t let some nightmare keep you down.” Lammy looked up and kissed Katy. “Thank you Katy, you’re the best.” A few minutes after Lammy fell back asleep, she started to mutter to herself.

“H-hi my name is Wammy. I wike youw bow. I newer had any fwiends befowe. Youw my best fwiend in the whole wide wowld!!!” This made Katy cry.

The next morning, Lammy had woken up pretty early compared to normal. She was out of school and had a big gig that night. She went to kitchen to get something to eat...zilch. She remembered that was some waffles in the freezer as well as a tub of chocolate ice cream. She was planning on making her and her girlfriend breakfast in bed when all of a sudden...

*SPLAAAT*

As soon as she opened the freezer, she was swimming in noodles...

Yeah...there’s no way in hell Lammy was going to stay calm about this sorcery...


End file.
